Light
by flame kaizer
Summary: Summary: One-shot. She was his light to his darkness. And that's all there is to it.


Summary: she was his light to his darkness. And that's all there is to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hello, minna! I present to you once again another of my story! Yaay! I know if should concentrate on my other stories… but, oh well. Enjoy! I hope you like it! This is a one-shot by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Ooc-ness. Female Naruto. AU, perhaps?**

* * *

><p>Too many thing to worry. Too little time.<p>

There was once a love that started with rivalry… until it proceeded to love.

A love in which they garner a reward, having been together… and at the same time, garnered something else… losing someone.

He crumpled the paper he was holding, all that is left of _**her**_. The apartment _**she**_ was once living, was empty, void of anything. Some of _**her**_ belongings were still there, like the furniture, and yet not a single sign of _**her**_ being there could be felt.

'It's as if you were only in my mind… an imagination of some sort.' He thought. And yet, he could feel and know those memories they shared were real. Real enough for him to know he was loving something delusive, an imagination he created on his own. He ran out the apartment, looking, searching… hoping to find _**her**_.

To see _**her**__._

_**She **_has to be somewhere… but **where?**

As if remembering something of long ago, he sprinted, hoping silently that _**she**_ is there.

.

.

.

And yet, his hope was shattered as no one was there. Not the person he was looking for. Only children, with parents and such hanging around together. He felt a bit of jealousy as he looked at them. They were having so much fun… and here he was, feeling all miserable as if they were mocking him.

He heaved a sigh as he catches his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly but surely, he looked around. Fear was feeling him and not even once did he felt this much running, coursing through his veins. And it was as if his breath was getting shallower by the minutes. It was getting harder to breath. Why was he feeling this way?

Suddenly, all around him changed, and was filled with darkness. Darkness all around him… wanting him…

"No!" and he ran… and ran… as the shadows ran after him.

Wanting him to be filled with it…

For him to feel this…

This darkness he was creating….

As it goes to him…

Capturing him… into an embrace so welcoming…

.

.

.

He was slowly giving in… since he felt lonely, since all are slowly abandoning him… even her. Even if he didn't want to, what else can he do? Nothing. All that's left is acceptance.

Accepting the fate in stored for him. That darkness that would felt lessen the pain.

But, slowly, squinting his eyes, he reached out… as he saw even the smallest of light there.

Reaching… until he could… slowly being engulfed in its warmth.

* * *

><p>He jerked awake… feeling cold sweat drip from his forehead. He looked around. Was that all… a dream? But, who?<p>

He looked back at his other hand, being held unto by her. He softly smiled as he caressed her face, brushing her bangs. Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful blue orbs. She slowly sat up, and looked at him questioningly.

"Couldn't sleep, Sasuke?" she asked as he simply nodded. She smiled and patted her lap which he knew that he was telling her to lay on it, which he did. He looked up, only to caresses her cheek, as she smiled.

"Now, sleep, teme." She said a little jockingly, and yet he knew, this was one of her own ways to comfort him. He smirked as he closed his eyes, him feeling her playing his hair. He just let her be.

He held unto their joined hands tight yet not that much… with a little gentleness of the sort.

Sensing something, she stopped for a while, making Sasuke open his eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I won't leave you." She muttered.

"Hn. You better dobe… because I don't share. What's mine is mine." She chuckled as response. And that, he fell asleep.

.

He knew she would be there... Always...

.

He held her hands as if he was afraid that if he'd let go… she'd be gone...

.

His dobe... His own...

.

His own wife...

.

Naruko Uzumaki… now an Uchiha...

.

No matter what happened in their past, every struggle they had , it seems that fate let them be for one another. As if they were really destined. And no one could do anything.

.

It was a surprise that they ended up together after all of the things that happened. And yet, her they were, now wed for almost a year and a half.

.

He then thought of the light he had seen. Was it her?

.

.

He then concluded….

.

It was her… who was his light….

.

Who would bring him out of his darkness…

.

Even after everything… she would light him… feeling him with warmth…

.

And she was his… and nn one could ever do anything about it.

-end-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you for reading this one-shot, minna! I hope you enjoyed it! Please do read a review about this! Thank you once again.**

**Until next time….**

**-Flame Kaizer**


End file.
